This invention concerns a process that makes it possible to automate the calculation of deformations that make possible the matching of successive sections of microscopy, electronic transmission microscopy and optical microscopy.
The matching of successive sections is traditionally done by moving images according to the operator's judgment. This method does not make it possible to correct the deformations that the mechanical action of the cutting introduces to the thin sections.
Some deformations are related to the techniques used to make it possible to visualize successive sections in microscopy. These include
Translation and rotation related to: PA1 placement of the sections one after the other within the grids or supporting blades which cannot be reproduced exactly, and PA1 Systematic rotation related to different powers of enlargement (in the case of an electron microscope in transmission mode).
deformations related to the mechanical actions of the microtome or the ultramicrotome.
Also included is